A Midnight Kiss
by DEaUX
Summary: Kisses are unforgettable memories, especially if they are your first. Robin & Starfire ALPHA Ver. 1.5


Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans nor any characters of it.

Ok, this is "A Midnight Kiss" ALPHA Version 1.5, hopefully it is better, I have removed some grammar and slight spelling errors I saw. Enjoy this version, I assure you this is better.

***

A Midnight Kiss

By SiLVa GHosT

***

The city lay quiet, a relatively peaceful night for the Teen Titans. Robin was is in his room, lying on his bed and just staring at the ceiling thinking. Starfire was just filling in the last entries in her diary. Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing on the Game Station as usual, and Raven was meditating in her room. 

With a sigh, Robin got off his bed walked out his room and down the hall. He went by Beast Boy and Cyborg fighting over who is the better player, laughing to himself, Robin continued down into the kitchen. Starfire was in the kitchen rummaging through the fridge trying to find anything edible. 

"Hey Star," Robin called out.

"Is there anything edible to eat in this refrigerator?" Star asked as she closed the fridge door.

"Don't know, I have no idea how long that stuff has been in the fridge." 

Robin shrugged and left the kitchen, followed by Starfire. "May I follow you?" she asked.

"Sure, I can show you more things around here." Starfire put her hands together with a smile, 

"Ok."

The two went up the stairs and onto the Teen Titans rooftop, it was a glistening view of the city. The night air was cool, and there was a slight breeze. "So, Star, how do you like Earth so far." Robin asked as he sat down on the side of the building. Star sat down next to him and replied, "I find Earth very beautiful, there are so many interesting things that happen here." Robin smiled, 

"So you enjoy it here?"

"Oh yes, very much!" 

Star shuddered a little bit due to the breeze, Robin noticed this so he took off his cape and put it around Stars shoulders. Starfire blushed a little bit and thanked him, the two continued to talk on the roof.

***

Meanwhile… Downstairs. Beast Boy and Cyborg were still at it, trying to outdo each other. Raven peeked out of her room looking very annoyed and calmly said to the two, "Can you two keep it down?" She then shut her door. 

"It is getting late…" Beast Boy said yawning.

"Yeah," Cy agreed, "I'll show you how the master does it tomorrow." Cyborg continued as he walked down the hall. 

"You, Master? Hah!" Beast Boy said as he went into his room.

A few minutes after the three went into their rooms, Robin and Starfire came down. "So, I'll talk to you tomorrow, Star." Robin said as he walked Star to her room. 

Starfire smiled, "Yes, sleep well Robin."

"You too," he replied before walking back to his own room. Robin walked down the hall smiling and blushing slightly. 

In Starfire's room, she smiled as she went to sleep, holding a pillow. In Robin's room, he put his arms behind his head and slept with a grin. In Cyborg's room, he lay sill recharging his power cells, mumbling to himself, "I'm the master.". In Beast Boy's room, he lay on his bed spread out, drooling and also mumbling, "No, I'm the master…" Lastly in Ravens room, she slept on her dark colored bed quietly. Another day goes by, and a new day will come tomorrow, hopefully tomorrow won't be as boring. 

***

As soon as the sun began to rise and light the city, the new day began. Star awoke from her slumber first and walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth. She came out after she took a shower to find Robin just coming out of his room, his hair a mess, and still sleepy due to his wide yawning. "Morning Star," he said yawning as he walked towards the bathroom. 

"Hello Robin!" greeted Star, letting Robin pass. 

Starfire walked into the kitchen and looked in the fridge for something to eat, although all she found was fuzzy blue things… Which she knew by now, are not for eating. Luckily, she found some cereal in the cabinets. Starfire grabbed a bowl, some milk, and began eating on the couch. A few minutes later, Robin came and joined Star on the couch, "Hey" Robin said as he reached for the remote control. 

"Soo… What'd you want to do today, Star?" 

"I would like to do the 'hanging out' and go to the mall." 

"Alright," Robin said as he flipped through the channels.

"Cereal?" Star asked, "No thanks, I'm not hungry." replied Robin. 

The two continued to sit on the couch, just watching TV, while Star was eating. Robin was definitely thinking hard about something. 'Man… Should I ask her..? I mean… I'm sitting right next to her, and nobody is around either…C'mon Robin, be a man and ask her.' Also at the same time, Star was dealing with the same thought. 'Ohh, should I ask him today? Is this a right time to ask him?'

"Uhh, Star… Would you like to… Go on a date with me?" Robin asked blushing and sweating. 

Starfire looked at Robin and blushed also, "A date? Isn't that a thing a boy and girl do together on a night?" she asked innocently. 

"Yes, would you like to?" Robin asked, regaining some courage. 

"Of course, Robin! I was also going to ask you the same question!" Star exclaimed giggling. 

"Haha, great, so around 8'o'clock?" Robin said grinning a bit. "Ok." said Star smiling from ear to ear. The two continued to stay on the couch watching TV, not noticing two eyes staring at them from behind a wall in the hallway. 

"Go Robin, go." chanted Beast Boy, doing a little dance move. "Oh my man, Robin. Got those sly moves from me." Cyborg spoke smiling proudly. 

"You gave him those moves? In your dreams. I did." Beast Boy replied. 

From behind, "What are you two doing hiding behind the wall in the hallway?" asked Raven with her monotone voice, startling the two. Beast Boy and Cy jumped out from behind the wall, "Where'd you come from?!" they said in unison. 

"From… My room," Raven in a sarcastic-voice, "So what are you two doing?" 

"Well…" Beast Boy was pushed down by Cy.

"Robin just asked Star to go out with him on a date." Finishing Beast Boy's sentence. 

"Ahh, I see." Raven said as she went into the main room where Robin and Star are. A snickering Cyborg and Beast Boy went into the kitchen, "Hey! Who wants tofu?!" Beast Boy yelled from under a cabinet holding a bag of Grade A Quality Tofu. 

The rest of the Teen Titans all answered in unison, "No." 

Mumbling, Beast Boy put back the tofu and continued looking for other food. "So Robin, how's it going?" Cyborg said jumping on the couch. "Yeah, Rob, how it going?" Beast Boy said winking. Raven quickly shut both their mouths and brought the two to the back of the room.

"What was that all about?" Robin asked Star.

"I do not know.." Star replied a bit puzzled. 

In the back of the room, Raven is consulting the two boys, "You two are going to ruin it for Starfire and Robin, so just keep your mouths shut till they are together." Shaking her head, Raven went back into her room to meditate. "Jeez, she's in a real bad mood." Beast Boy said.

"She's always in a bad mood," Cy replied, "Anyway, she's right. I don't want to go around town following those two." With that, Beast Boy and Cy went into the kitchen and tried to cook up something to eat. 

***

Later that night, in Raven's room. The clock read 7:45 PM, "Can you help me, Raven?" Sighing, Raven replied to Star's question, "Fine, what do you need help on?"

Poking her fingers together, "Well… What exactly do I do on a date?" Star questioned. 

Raven raised an eyebrow and sighed. 'This isn't going to be easy' Raven thought. Before Raven began, she noticed a crack in the door and a little nose poking through, so she used her powers to close the door. Upon hearing a 'Ow!" outside, Raven began.

***

In Robin's room, Robin is putting on some new attire. A black JNCO jeans, a pure white shirt, and still putting on his light cologne. He still had his mask on though, 'Ok, Robin, this is it… Don't mess up.' Robin said mentally, building up courage. 

***

In the main room, Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing on the Game Station. Robin came in, he smiled when Star came out, wearing a small red shirt, and over it was a unzipped white vest. She was wearing white Roxy jeans. "Shall we go?" Robin said grinning and opening the door for Star. Smiling, the two walked out of the Teen Titans tower and into the town. 

Still inside… Beast Boy and Cyborg tried sneaking out to spy on Starfire and Robin, but Raven pulled them back, with a sharp death-look, the two boys resumed playing their games while Raven picked up a book and read. 

***

In the city, Robin and Star walked casually down the streets. "Which restaurant you want to go, Star?" Robin asked as he gently slid his hand into Starfires, trying not to blush. Star looked down, she blushed and looked around for a good place to eat, "Should we have dinner there?" Pointing at a fashionable Thai restaurant. "Ok," Robin said as he lead Star to the door.

After the two got a table, they got their food right away. "So what'd you order Star?" Robin said looking at her delicious looking soup. 

"A liquid substance called, Thai Boat Noodle Soup," she answered, "You?"

"Fried Rice with chicken." As the two ate and talked as the night went on, it was mostly Robin who talked, and Star who laughed at it. After dinner, Robin paid the bill, and took off with Star to the nearest movie theater in the area. When they reached the movie theater they had a few choices, Robin let Starfire choose. She chose a romance film, Robin got the tickets and the two went in. During the movie, Robin tried the old "yawn-and-put-arms-around-the-girl" move, which worked after a few minutes. As Robin put his arms around Star, she tensed because of this new feeling inside her. Soon enough she leaned towards him and rested against Robin. 

After the movie the two strolled along the now quiet streets, "I love movies with such happy endings!" said Starfire looking up at Robin. He just smiled and nodded, for a few minutes they walked. The two looked up at the moon and stars, "This… Is very beautiful." Star said as she gazed up into the heavens. "I know what's even more beautiful tonight." Robin said smiling and looking at Star, making her blush. 

"So what do we do now Robin?" Star asked Robin after they stopped in a park bridge, the bridge was over a sparkling moon-light river with a sight to remember. "You like this spot, Star?" Robin asked smiling. 

"Yes, it is…" Star trailed off as she came closer to Robin, she was beside Robin resting her head on his shoulder. 

"Star.. You know.. I really like you, right?" Robin said looking at Star, blushing a bit.

"Mm-Hmm," Star nodded, looking back. "Thank you for this night Robin." 

With that, Robin smiled, the two came closer to each other. Slowly, Robin put his arms behind Starfire's waist, as with Star putting her arms behind Robin's neck. When they're lips met, it was pure bliss to both of them, for a few seconds, there was no worries of villains, or threats against the world. All they thought was about each other, and their futures. They pulled away slowly, Robin smiling, and Starfire giggling. 

"I love you Star." Robin said holding her close, "Robin…" a tear came down Star's eye from happiness, "I love you too." With those words, the two resumed kissing, over the moon light river. This night will be in their memories for ever, the night where they finally found their true loves and where they had their midnight kiss. 

Fin.~

Author's Notes: (For BETA 1.0)

Ahh, one story done. Hell, this actually took long to write, even though it's barely like 3000 words. It was because of my homework, and stuff, I don't think I need to mention this… I HATE HOMEWORK. Don't we all? I'm sure we all do. Most of these events happened to me in real life, (i.e. the dinner and movie, the bridge scene), and some more. I am hoping you have enjoyed this story, I had a good time writing it. Hopefully next time, I wont take so long to write a story, a week or two for a chapter. Till next time.

SiLVa GHosT 

Author's Notes: (For ALPHA 1.5)

Ok, I've added a little more things to the chapter, a little more WAFF to make you feel all warm inside even more. Ok, time to go.


End file.
